Step Back
by Kenzeira
Summary: Sai memutuskan untuk mengakhiri segalanya. [SasuSai] Untuk event #MakanMalam. Slash/Shounen-ai.


**STEP BACK © Kenzeira**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 _Didedikasikan untuk event_ _ **Makan Malam**_ _di United Fandom_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku akan datang jam delapan."

Sai memutus sambungan telepon. Sambil tersenyum, ia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai bahan masakan—sebagian besar didominasi oleh tomat dan sayur-sayuran. Sai tidak pandai memasak, masakan Sasuke jauh lebih nikmat daripada masakannya.

Tapi ia sudah berusaha selama seminggu penuh untuk dapat menghasilkan makanan yang sedap di lidah. Berkat les memasak yang digagas dadakan oleh Ino, setidaknya masakan Sai sedikit lebih baik.

Dengan cekatan, ia mengiris-ngiris wortel tipis-tipis. Sesekali sudut matanya melirik jam dinding. Masih satu jam sebelum Sasuke datang. Sai tidak pernah merasa bersemangat seperti ini. Dia tiba-tiba saja ingin mempersembahkan sesuatu yang membuat hari jadi ketiga tahun ini menjadi menyenangkan, lebih menyenangkan dari tahun kemarin.

Sai ingin membuat Sasuke betah berlama-lama di apartemennya. Sebab, kata Ino, yang membuat seseorang bertahan lama dalam hubungan adalah perut yang penuh. Mengenyangkan perut kekasih dengan makanan lezat adalah hal wajib. Sai merasa menyesal karena selama ini ia hanya bermanja-manja pada Sasuke.

Tema menu makanan malam ini adalah tomat. Sai meraih tomat ceri lalu menusuknya dengan tusukan sate. Selain tomat, ia juga memasukkan sosis dan paprika secara selang-seling. Setelah dilumuri minyak zaitun beserta bawang putih, Sai memangganggnya di atas bara api. Sambil memasak, tak lupa, ia memutar musik ballad agar proses memasak tidak terasa lama.

Sambil menunggu tomat panggang berubah warna, Sai mengambil piring besar untuk diletakkan selada, kentang dan tomat yang sudah diiris-iris di atasnya. Ia menaburi salad itu dengan keju agar lebih nikmat—ini saran dari Ino. Empat tusuk tomat panggang sudah matang, ia meletakkannya di piring, lalu dilumuri saus tomat.

Semua bahan masakan sudah terpakai, hanya tersisa enam buah tomat. Sai menggunakan tomat-tomat itu untuk dibuat jus segar. Ia memblendernya bersama es batu yang sudah dihancurkan.

Sai meletakkan piring-piring berisi makanan di atas meja makan. Ia meraih lilin dalam gelas dan menyalakannya setelah menaruhnya di tengah-tengah meja makan. Sai tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerja kerasnya. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Masih tersisa waktu lima belas menit lagi. Sai memanfaatkan sisa waktu itu untuk mematut diri di depan cermin. Ia merapikan rambutnya dan menyemprot parfum agar tak tercium bau minyak atau keringat.

Sai kembali ke meja makan. Ia duduk dengan tenang, menunggu Sasuke. Ia menyempatkan diri mengirim pesan singkat bahwa semuanya sudah siap. Sai menunggu dengan tak sabaran. Ia memainkan permainan dalam ponsel pintarnya.

Waktu bergerak lambat. Sai menguap. Matanya mulai terasa berat. Ia lelap di atas meja, kepala bersandar pada dua tangan yang terlipat.

 _Sasuke_ …?

Dia melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Pria tampan itu membawa seikat bunga. Keduanya makan malam bersama. Hingga lilin padam, makanan habis tak bersisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tidak datang. Sai terbangun dan tidak menemukan siapapun. Ia melihat makanan masih utuh di atas meja. Semuanya sudah dingin.

Sai memijit pelipis kepala. Dilihatnya jam dinding. Sudah pukul dua dini hari. Ia mengecek ponsel, tak ada pesan masuk ataupun panggilan tak terjawab. Sai mendesah. Kesal, ia mencoba menghubungi Sasuke namun tak ada jawaban. Ia melangkah gontai ke arah wastafel, membasuh wajah.

Dengan naif, ia berpikir, hari jadi ketiga tahun kali ini akan lebih menyenangkan dari tahun kemarin. Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari hari biasa. Sai menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Rasanya ingin menangis.

Sai tersentak saat ponselnya berbunyi. Ia bergegas kembali ke meja makan. Panggilan masuk dari Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Sasuke…?"

"Sai, maafkan aku."

Sai tahu Sasuke tidak bisa datang. Ia mencengkram ponselnya sendiri. Ingin sekali Sai memaki bahwa ia sudah melakukan ini-itu untuk mempersiapkan hari ini. Tapi Sai tak mengatakan apapun, ia selalu tak menyuarakan apa yang ia ingin suarakan. Sai hanya bisa diam … dan menunggu.

"Sakura—" suara Sasuke tercekat. "Dia melahirkan."

Sai menutup sambungan secara sepihak. Matanya mulai berair. Ia memutuskan untuk membuang seluruh makanan ke tempat sampah.

Seharusnya Sai mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sasuke setelah pria itu memutuskan untuk menikah tahun lalu.

Sai tak pernah seperti ini tapi ia sudah tak mampu menahan-nahannya lebih lama lagi. Ia terisak tanpa suara. Dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri segalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sasuke_ …

 **.**

 **.**

… _kita akhiri saja semuanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end)**

* * *

 **3:14pm – 10/5/2015**

 **a/n: ceritanya sih kado buat ulang tahun sendiri tanggal tujuh besok /ngek/ jangan tanya kenapa saya doyan bikin fic bertema perselingkuhan /teehee  
**

 **ada yang mau ngasih kado-eh, review?**


End file.
